The Heart Won't Lie
by Crimson-Pen531
Summary: This is my first posting on a sweet little songfic about Mustang and Hawkeye, one of my favorite fantasy couples from FMA. Hope you all enjoy!


Following her usual routine, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked into Central Command as if it were any other day. She refused to show that she was even the slightest bit fazed by the rather intimate dream she had had the previous evening about a certain Colonel Roy Mustang. It was absolutely preposterous to think that he harbored such feelings for her, she knew. That was why she had long ago put these insane notions in the back of her mind…or so she had thought.

For years she had kept her secret feelings of love and devotion to her superior officer completely and totally to herself, with the exception of course of Black Hayate, to whom she could tell anything, knowing he wouldn't tell on her. Once, several years ago, she had come so very close to telling Mustang the truth, so very close. But her cowardice overtook her emotions, and she found that she just couldn't do it.

Besides, what was a ladies' man like him going to see in her anyway? She was a soldier, born and bred. That wasn't the kind of woman he deserved. It was almost laughable picturing the two of them together. She could just see it now. She would be the one giving the orders in the relationship, keeping him in line, while he simultaneously won her over time and time again with that charm that had so long made her go weak in the knees.

No, it was just the most ridiculous notion she could possibly think of. But still, that didn't keep her from wondering what it would be like. So many times she had convinced herself to call him, perhaps just invite him over for dinner as a friend. What was the harm in that, really? But again, she faced the fears of being both rejected and hurt. And what if she called him and another woman answered the phone? After all, it was no big secret that he kept as many relationships going at the same time as a man possibly could. If she called him and a woman answered, it might just break her heart.

_Looking back over the years_

_Of all the things I've always meant to say_

_But the words didn't come easily_

_So many times through empty fears_

_Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone so scared_

_Of who might be answering_

Finally reaching her intended destination, Hawkeye walked in to see all of her coworkers already there. Colonel Mustang was, as usual, sitting at the head of the room, a gigantic stack of paperwork on his desk that he had yet to complete while he instead chose to take a nap. Meanwhile, Havoc, Breda, Fury, and Falman entertained themselves by taking a poll as to which girl they thought he would try to snag next.

"Hey, Hawkeye," Havoc said with a devilish grin as she walked in. "We were just making a little bet here. Do you want to join in?"

She turned up her nose and replied in a very dignified manner, "I think it's rather cruel and judgmental of the four of you to try and take bets on the colonel's personal life. After all, what business is it of yours? He may date whomever he likes."

Breda glared and replied, "Well fine, Lieutenant. We'll take the bets ourselves. So who's up for that cute kid that came back with Hawkeye from the desert? What's her name? That cute young girl that's friends with the Elrics?"

"Winry Rockbell," Fury said. "That's her name. Don't you think she's a little bit young, though? After all, she's only a teenager."

Havoc had to smirk again as he replied, "Since when has that stopped the Flame?"

As they continued, Hawkeye sat down in her usual seat, one of the closest to Mustang himself. Even as she sat down, she had to spare a glance his way. Watching him sleep like that made him look almost innocent. Of course, that thought was just as laughable as the previous one. Truth be known, he probably would have tried to woo Winry at least once if not for a deep, dark secret that he had only confided to a select few people, Hawkeye herself being one of them.

Seeing him begin to stir awake, the lieutenant quickly turned her attention to her own paperwork, pretending as though just noticing him when he yawned and stretched himself awake. "Good morning, Colonel," she said in her usual tone. "I trust you slept well despite all the work you still have to do."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," he replied. He then smiled that usual dashing smile and said, "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Nothing that wasn't there yesterday," Falman said lethargically. "It's always the same old thing."

As the men started to talk about everything they had to get done that day, Hawkeye tried as hard as she possibly could not to watch Mustang, just watch him. She had to put these thoughts out of her mind, she knew. But it was just far too difficult. Berating herself mentally, she knew that if she kept staring at him this way, sooner or later, someone was going to figure her out.

With a deep inner sigh, she knew that she was only fooling herself. She was hiding behind this mask of a courageous, strong-willed woman who could take anything. It was all just a lie, hiding her true self, the one that was deeply, madly in love with Colonel Roy Mustang.

_You try to live your life from day to day_

_But seeing you across the room tonight_

_Just gives me away_

'_Cause the heart won't lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But there's one thing that won't change_

_I know I've tried_

_The heart won't lie_

_You can give your alibi_

_Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise_

_The heart won't lie_

Walking home alone later that night, Colonel Mustang's thoughts kept drifting to a certain lieutenant with whom he worked. Her eyes kept appearing in his mind, those deep brown eyes, so unusual for a blonde woman, and that ever so rare smile that she afforded him once in a while that made his heart race. How enchanting, and yet so unattainable.

It was ridiculous to even suppose that Hawkeye had the remotest interest in him. He was, after all, her superior officer, and she was a dignified soldier. She would never lower herself to feeling affection toward a higher-up.

So long had he kept secret his feelings for her that it was starting to drive him insane. He had to wonder, not for the first time, what would happen if he just called her and confessed everything. But that was highly indecorous and, he had to admit, very reckless. Besides, ever since Maes had died, she had become his best friend, his confidante. What if that were ruined all because of a fleeting moment of passionate insanity? No, he couldn't risk it. Those were just a couple of bridges that he was unwilling to burn.

_Long after tonight_

_Will you still hear my voice through the radio_

_Old desires make us act carelessly_

_Long after tonight, after the fire_

_After the scattered ashes fly_

_Through the four winds blown and gone_

_Will you come back to me_

Even though he had previously been on the road to his own quarters, Mustang found himself inexplicably in front of the building where Hawkeye resided, staring up at the third window on the left on the second floor. Sad, he thought, that he knew exactly where she was even when she wasn't at work. (Or perhaps a bit more pathetic?)

It was only a moment later that Hawkeye appeared at the window to close the blinds and get ready for bed. He stared as he saw her hair down for the first time in ages, and even though she was wearing simple blue cotton pajamas, he had to smile that she was even out of uniform. It didn't fit her somehow, and yet made her look oddly captivating.

Just before she completely closed her curtains, he saw her stare down at the floor with a smile. He knew she was talking to Black Hayate, who apparently wanted to be let out for an evening walk before she retired. She smiled again as she brought out his leash and led him to the door.

Normally, Mustang would have kept on walking or even pretended as though he hadn't been standing there staring up at her, but he found that his feet were frozen in place as she walked down the steps and out into the chilly night with Black Hayate pulling her along excitedly.

_You try to live your life from day to day_

_But seeing you across the room tonight_

_Just gives me away_

'_Cause the heart won't lie_

_Sometimes life gets in the way_

_But there's one thing that won't change_

_I know I've tried_

_The heart won't lie_

_You can give your alibi_

_Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise_

_The heart won't lie_

The very moment that Hawkeye and her once-small-but-now-enormous dog walked outside, Black Hayate spotted his favorite soldier and ran straight at Colonel Mustang, full throttle, dragging the lieutenant along behind him. He barked as he jumped up at Mustang, wagging his tail and begging to be petted.

"Hi, there, Black Hayate," Mustang said as he knelt down with a smile. "Fancy meeting you here, huh? I see you're hauling your master out for one last romp before bed. Go easy, okay, boy? We need her to be in top condition for work."

Hawkeye couldn't help but smile, suddenly becoming aware of her very revealing position. For goodness sake! Her hair was down and she was completely out of uniform! This was not befitting of an officer! She quickly wrapped her jacket tighter around her and said, "Forgive me, Colonel. I was just taking him for a walk right before bed. I know I'm not exactly presentable."

"Riza," he said, using her first name for the first time. "You're allowed to be human, you know. Just because you're a soldier doesn't mean you can't have a life, too. Don't be so tense."

He then stood to face her, and had to try with all his might not to just stare. With her hair down like that, she looked absolutely beautiful, and there was that lovely smile. He wondered why she didn't smile more often with how it became her.

Meanwhile, she was using all her strength to keep from blushing wildly, not only at her appearance, but at the fact that the man she had secretly been in love with for so many years now was actually standing right outside her quarters. Why, she didn't know or question. It was too good to be true.

A moment later, she finally decided to face him properly and look at him face to face. The look he was giving her was one she had, oddly enough, never seen before. There was something about the way his eyes were lingering on her face that made her want to collapse to her knees right there. Perhaps he wasn't doing it on purpose, but all the same, her heart was racing more than it ever had.

"Sir?" she said. "Can I ask what you're staring at?"

This is it, he thought. It's now or never. I may as well just get it out in the open. What can be the harm? The worst that could happen is she could slap me in the face, and it isn't as though that hasn't happened before. I have to tell her now.

With a deep breath he said, "I'm sorry, Riza. I didn't mean to stare. You just look very beautiful tonight, as always."

Her normally large brown eyes grew even wider as she said, "Sir?"

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I couldn't help myself. I guess love really does make a man do crazy things, doesn't it?"

Still not completely understanding, she said, "Love, sir?"

He smiled as he nodded and repeated, "Love, and the name is Roy, if you don't mind."

Finally understanding, Hawkeye smiled as well and couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to hug him. This man whom she had loved for years was finally telling her the words she had always wanted to hear. Surely she was dreaming. This couldn't possibly be real…or could it?

_The heart won't lie_

_The heart won't lie_


End file.
